


What Lies Beneath

by rankurogane



Series: Ran Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankurogane/pseuds/rankurogane
Summary: #Fictober2018This is a substitute of inktober project for writers.





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to push myself to write more, and I ended up writing based on a prompt list my friend gave me yesterday. So, here I am... 
> 
> I'm sorry, this project was written in Bahasa Indonesia, and since I have to finish one fiction a day, I have no time to translate it into English. Thank you so much for your understanding.
> 
> Okay, so let's get started.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Day 01: Overgrown Ruins

“Di sini!” ia berseru dengan bersemangat, melambai-lambaikan tangan memanggil sahabatnya agar segera datang menghampirinya. “Lewat sini! Di sini jalan masuknya,”

“Nggak salah?” temannya itu memperhatikan bukaan sempit di antara dua batang ramping pohon  _ frintz _ muda yang meliuk aneh di hadapannya. “Lagipula, bukankah disana sudah termasuk wilayah hutan  _ Morgomarth  _ yang mengerikan itu? Kau kan tahu kita membutuhkan izin dari ketua sentinel untuk masuk ke sana?” 

“Dan kita juga membutuhkan izin para tetua agar kita bisa pergi ke ibukota untuk meminta izin para _high wizard_ untuk mengikuti ujian _apprentice_ agar kita bisa mendapat gelar _wizard_ atau _sorcerer_ sebelum kita bisa memulai penelitian kita. Harus mengirimkan bergulung-gulung proposal pada sekretaris kerajaan, sebelum mendapat restu Sang Raja hanya untuk mempelajari sumber sihir baru ini,” ia mengeluarkan pisau panjangnya dan mulai membabat beberapa ranting _frintz_ untuk membuka jalan, membuat celah yang cukup lebar untuk mereka lewati. “Hidup kita diatur oleh begitu banyak orang, kita sampai lupa apa yang menjadi tujuan awal kita,”

“Entahlah,” ia mengerling penuh kebimbangan. “Aku tetap merasa ini salah,” 

“Dan sungguh salah rasanya untuk rahasia itu terkubur di sana lebih lama sementara kita di sini berdebat tentang seberapa besar kesalahan kita jika masuk ke dalam hutan sialan ini tanpa izin dari mereka yang bahkan tidak memiliki barang sejengkal pun dari tanahnya,” ia mulai habis kesabaran. Segera ia sarungkan pisau panjangnya dan langsung menarik tangan temannya itu, membimbingnya ke dalam keremangan di antara rapatnya dedaunan. 

“Drake?”

“Kita sama-sama tahu kalau manuskrip itu asli, Gillian. Dan lagi, kau sendiri yang menerjemahkannya,” ia menukas, terus menyeret temannya itu masuk ke dalam hutan. “Kau yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa manuskrip itu adalah cetak biru dari sebuah kuil  _ druid _ , dan kau yang menyadari, dalam surat mereka, kalau mereka menyimpan beberapa pusaka di dalam sana. Harusnya kau yang lebih bersemangat untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya, bahwa hasil kerjamu selama ini bukan hanya sekedar cerita tanpa arti,” 

_ Seharusnya…  _

Cukup lama mereka membisu. Di sisi hutan ini, batang-batang pepohonan tumbuh semakin besar dan kokoh. Karenanya, jarak antar batangnya juga semakin lebar, memberikan cukup ruang bagi mereka untuk berjalan di antaranya. Tanah yang lembut dengan sisa-sisa guguran dedaunan tampak dihiasi bonggol-bonggol akar dan rumpun berbagai jenis jamur warna-warni. Tak jarang mereka melihat sekelebat hewan-hewan hutan yang berlari menghindari kedua penjelajah muda itu, juga burung-burung yang terbang di antara celah ranting-ranting, beberapa  _ depa  _ di atas kepala mereka. 

Semakin mereka masuk ke jantung hutan, semakin kental sihir yang menggantung di udara. Keadaan sekitar mereka pun mulai memperlihatkan perubahan, membuat Gillian merasa sedikit khawatir. Dedaunan tampak tak lazim dengan ukuran dan warna yang tak umum. Di beberapa sudut ia bahkan dapat melihat beberapa  _ moss  _ harum yang sangat langka bergerombol seperti bercak ungu kehijauan, berdenyut pelan di atas tanah. Ia bahkan menemukan beberapa ngengat  _ marawe,  _ yang menjadi bahan utama dalam ramuan cinta seribu zaman yang legendaris, berpedar di balik kelopak-kelopak bunga  _ nightbane  _ yang juga tidak kalah legendaris. Ngengat-ngengat agung itu menari di antara kelopak bunga yang tampak seperti lidah yang sudah membiru, menerangi permukaannya dengan cahaya keemasan mereka. 

Gillian melirik ke arah temannya dan mendapati bahwa pemuda tampak begitu bersemangat. Ia tahu benar watak sahabatnya itu. Baginya, seluruh perjalanan dan bahaya yang mengintai adalah hiburan yang menyenangkan. Tantangan yang harus ditaklukkan. Sedikit sihir yang mengalir dalam darahnya tidak mampu untuk membuatnya berpikir layaknya seorang  _ wizard _ . Tak ada pertimbangan akan bahaya ataupun perhitungan akan kemungkinan keberhasilan suatu misi. Baginya, hidup adalah petualangan, dan ia akan menghidupkan semua petualangan yang ia temukan. 

Gillian terus melangkah sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya, berusaha memahami sihir yang ia rasakan. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah jenis sihir baru. Ia tak dapat merasakan sumbernya, seakan seluruh roh hutan di bagian ini telah terbangun dan mendenyutkan sihir yang sama. Tapi tentu saja itu mustahil. Tanpa pengetahuan untuk membuka  _ mana channel _ , tidak mungkin seseorang bisa mengalirkan sihir, apalagi membuka aliran  _ mana  _ yang begitu luas seperti ini.

“Kecuali…” ia bergumam saat sebuah ide tentang pusaka-pusaka legenda para  _ druid  _ berputar dalam benaknya. 

Drake kembali mengibaskan pisau panjangnya, bermaksud memotong ranting yang menghalangi jalannya. Lengannya mengayun cepat dan sesaat kemudian bilahnya berdentang seperti menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya, dan segera berteriak memanggil sahabatnya. 

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Gillian menghampirinya, membantunya mencabuti sulur-sulur yang menutupi benda yang ada di depannya. Saat itulah ia melihatnya. Di hadapan mereka, sebuah struktur batu berdiri kokoh, tertutupi oleh berbagai ranting dan batang tumbuhan yang meliuk di permukaannya, juga jamur-jamur dan lumut berwarna kehijauan. Tersembunyi di balik tirai sulur-sulur tumbuhan seperti ini, tidak heran jika tidak ada yang berhasil menemukannya sebelum mereka. Bahkan, mungkin memang sudah takdir mereka untuk menemukan kembali reruntuhan ini. 

“Sepertinya kita sudah sampai,” sahut Drake takzim sambil mengelus permukaan batu yang pocel oleh sabetan pisau panjangnya. “Menurutmu seberapa besar kuil ini?”

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawabnya. “Kurasa sebaiknya kita berjalan mengelilinginya, setidaknya untuk mencari pintu masuk,” 

“Kau benar,” 

Mereka berjalan mengitari gundukan yang mereka kira masih bagian dari kuil, sesekali merapalkan mantra untuk menyingkirkan tumbuhan yang menutupi permukaan kuil sebelum kembali melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka menemukan sebuah bukaan yang cukup luas. Tak ada pohon yang tumbuh di situ, hanya rumput dan ilalang yang tumbuh sampai setinggi lutut. 

Gillian menyeberangi bukaan itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah sampai di tepi seberang, ia berbalik dan tertegun. Kuil yang baru saja mereka temukan memang tidak besar, bahkan tampak lebih kecil dari kuil agung yang pernah dilihatnya di ibukota. Tapi bagaimana alam telah mengambil alih bangunan itu benar-benar membuatnya terpukau. 

Serumpun pohon  _ Norwa  _ telah mengambil alih setengah dari struktur batu itu, menyembunyikan dinding-dinding kokohnya di balik batang-batang kelabu mereka yang ramping dan meliuk-liuk, juga menghancurkan susunan batunya dengan akar mereka yang kurus dan berbonggol-bonggol. Sulur-sulur halus tumbuhan  _ Rekburow  _ menempel kuat di permukaan batu yang terlindung bayang-bayang, tampak seperti pembuluh darah yang membayang di permukaan kulit para pesakitan di bangsal terkutuk  _ Northsorrow.  _ Bunga-bunga  _ Nixply  _ mencuat dari celah-celah di permukaannya, bekerlap-kerlip dalam siraman cahaya mentari di puncak kuil, sementara jamur  _ Moss  _ dan lumut  _ kerak Hespot  _ mewarnai bagian dasar kuil dengan warna-warna kegelapan. Beberapa varian  _ Kisskrab  _ dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan lain yang tidak diketahui namanya juga ikut meramaikan keragaman yang menutupi permukaan kuil itu. Tapi yang paling membuat Gillian terpukau adalah tiga pohon  _ Toxpa  _ dengan batang hitam mengkilap yang tumbuh saling menjalin bagai kepangan rambut seorang dara dari desa tetangga. Ketiga pohon itu tumbuh tepat di depan pintu masuk kuil, seakan menghalau semua yang ingin melihat bagian dalam bangunan itu. 

“Sepertinya kita punya pekerjaan besar di sini,” Drake merapalkan beberapa mantra pada pisau panjangnya, menyeringai saat menatap jalinan batang  _ Toxpa  _ hitam di hadapan mereka. “Bagaimana menurutmu? Mantra apa yang sebaiknya digunakan dalam situasi seperti ini?” 

“Tidak ada,” Gillian menjawab datar. “Kurasa kita sebaiknya kembali ke desa-”

“Dan melupakan semua penemuan ini?”

“Dan mencari bantuan,” sahutnya gusar. “Kau lihat di sana? Itu batang  _ Toxpa _ ! Kau membutuhkan setidaknya gergaji dengan bilah berlian untuk memotong batang  _ Toxpa _ !”

“Tentu kita bisa mengusahakan sesuatu dengan sihir yang kita punya,” Drake menyarungkan kembali pisau panjangnya dengan kecewa. “Setidaknya kita bisa memberikan  _ enchantment  _ pada senjata kita dan berusaha untuk melubangi salah satu dinding batu,” 

“Terlalu beresiko. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita merusak dindingnya. Dan aku ragu kondisi fisik kita akan mampu menahan  _ enchantment  _ itu. Perjalanan ini tanpa kita sadari membuat kita lelah, terutama dengan begitu banyak sihir di udara,” 

Mereka terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. 

“Kita tidak punya pilihan lain,” Gillian menggumam. “Kita harus mencari bantuan,” 

“Aku sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk memukuli dinding itu dengan pisauku sampai ia menyerah dan memberi kita jalan,” Drake tertawa renyah. “Tapi ya, aku setuju. Kita harus mencari bantuan. Ada nama yang terbersit?”

Gillian mengangkat bahu. “Hanya satu. Yah, aku tidak punya banyak teman yang segila engkau. Mereka pasti menolak jika mengetahui berapa banyak pelanggaran yang harus mereka lakukan nanti,” 

“Dan menurutmu wanita itu tidak akan menolak?” Drake tertawa. 

“Dia tidak akan menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan sihir  _ druid _ ,” 

“Ya, kupikir begitu,” 

Drake menyambar busur yang tergantung di punggungnya, merapalkan beberapa mantra pendek sebelum menembakkan anak panah ke dalam keremangan hutan. Anak panah itu meluncur pelan, lalu melayang-layang beberapa meter di depan Drake, menunjukkan arah kembali pada kedua pemuda itu. 

***


End file.
